1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-light headlamp in which a predetermined light distribution pattern for passing by and a predetermined light distribution pattern for driving can be obtained from one light source respectively by switching, and for example, relates to a projector-type two-light headlamp.
2) Description of the Related Art
As this type of headlamps, there can be mentioned, for example, one disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 0 794 382 A2,one disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 5,673,990,one disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 5,899,559 and one disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 6,312,147 B2.
The headlamp will be explained below. The headlamp comprises, one light source, a reflector which reflects light from the one light source, a condenser lens which irradiates the reflected light from the reflector forward, a shade which switches the irradiated light from the condenser lens to low beam and high beam, and a solenoid which switches the shade to a low-beam position and a high-beam position.
In the headlamp, the light source is lighted. The light from the light source is reflected by the reflector. The reflected light is irradiated forwards through the condenser lens. Here, the solenoid is driven to switching the shade to the low-beam position or a high-beam position. The irradiated light is then switched to the low beam or high beam. As a result, a predetermined light distribution pattern for passing by, by the low beam, and a predetermined light distribution pattern for driving, by the high beam, can be obtained by switching by the low beam and the high beam, respectively.